justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Fight Club
|artist = |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = (7th-Gen) |gc = |lc = |pictos = 201 |nowc = Sidewinder |audio = |choreo = Eduardo Bañuelos |perf = Anna Shevel }}"Fight Club" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long, red, curly hair. She wears an olive green army jacket, a long, low cut, navy blue dress, a navy blue leg garter, short, red socks, and black ankle boots. In 8th-generation consoles, the coach has an orange outline, whereas in 7th-generation consoles, her outline is cyan. Sidewinder coach 1.png|8th-Gen Sidewinder coach 1 wii.png|7th-Gen Background The background takes places in a partially destroyed Japanese city with vegetation growing on the buildings, the girl being on top of a building with a destroyed wall. After a daytime sequence, the city goes into nighttime during each chorus. During the night, the signs of the buildings light up in left and right patterns. After the first chorus, the scenery turns into a drawn-out grayscale, with splashes of green and blue colors. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Cross your hands across your chest, and lift your right leg up. Gold Move 3: Throw your right leg out and punch your right arm to the side, then bring them back in. Sidewinder GM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Sidewinder GM2.png|Gold Move 3 Sidewinder gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Sidewinder gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *The thumbnail for Fight Club s preview gameplay, which originally had leaked before the track confirmation on September 27, 2017, had the song s codename, Sidewinder, as the song s title. *''Fight Club'' samples the oriental riff, a stereotypical series of notes often associated with oriental culture. This riff has also been used in Kung Fu Fighting. *"Let s put it all behind us and make love" is misinterpreted as "Let s put it all behind us and make up". *There is a lyric error involving the line "Comes to shove", where the "e" at the end is followed by a placeholder letter. Depending on the console being used, it will show up as either a rectangle or a question mark. * The dancer s hairstyle and outfit resembles that of Lights in her album and comic series, Skin and Earth. ** The logo from Skin and Earth appears on one of the buildings in the background. *On October 2, 2017, the teaser previews were removed from the justdancegame channel. **They were made public again the following day. *''Fight Club'' is one of three songs in whose codename ( ) is the name of a snake; the others are The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) ( ) and Boom Boom ( ). All three codenames are references to the movie "Kill Bill". *On 7th-Gen versions, the pictograms appear in green, the general beta-development stage color. Some of them have grey pixels on their torso. ** Additionally, the coach s outline seems to be more luminous. * 7th-Gen versions of the routine use a different set of menu assets, which portray the coach with a blue outline. * According to the 7th-Gen avatar, the coach initially had browner hair, an ochre jacket, and a differently shaped neckline. * On the official website, is featured in place of Boom Boom. ** The promotional gameplay was misnamed as "Iggy Aazalea ft. Zedd - BOOM BOOM 304601", too. Gallery Game Files Sidewinder_cover_generic.jpg|''Fight Club'' Sidewinder_cover_generic wii.png|'' '' (7th-Gen) Sidewinder cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sidewinder cover albumcoach wii.png| album coach (7th-Gen) sidewinder_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Sidewinder_Albumbkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Sidewinder p1 ava.png|Avatar Sidewinder_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen load.png| loading screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 8thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen menu.png|''Fight Club'' on the menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen routinemenu.png| routine selection menu (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 7thgen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Sidewinder jd2018 gameplay 7thgen.png|7th-Gen version with default colored pictograms Promotional Images Sidewinder twitter advert.jpeg|''Fight Club'' reveal from Twitterhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/913831563523104768 Sidewinder promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 Sidewinder promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 8bitretake sidewinder jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with In the Hall of the Pixel King) Beta Elements Sidewinder p1 ava beta.png|Beta avatar Sidewinder_thumbnail_us.png|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) (Old) Others Sidewinder thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidewinder thumbnail us updated.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidewinder outline comparison 1.png|Outline comparison between 8th-Gen and 7th-Gen Sidewinder outline comparison 2.png|Another outline comparison Sidewinder_lyrics error.png|Error in the lyrics Sidewinder outline glitch.png|Outline glitch Sidewinder website error 1.png|'' '' placed in the website instead of Boom Boom Sidewinder website error 2.png|Proof that the promotional image in the official website is called "BOOM BOOM" Videos Official Audio File:LIGHTS "FIGHT CLUB" LYRICS Teasers Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (US) Fight Club - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (7th-Gen) Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (8th-Gen) Extractions Fight Club - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Fight Club Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now